I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my senior year
by evildragon503
Summary: Hello my name is Kurt Hummel. Maybe you've heard of me. I get every solo I want and Rachel Berry is my back up singer...well at least in my dreams. But one thing is no dream. My boyfriend Blaine. I would to everthing to keep him save. Everything.
1. 01 A strange proposal

A strange proposal

'Blaine?' I asked but Blaine was still in his own little world. He kept stirring up his Latte and hummed the melody to the song he performed just a few hours earlier at the Summer Show audition. He had performed amazingly. But who am I kidding. Blaine's always amazing and dreamy. When he starts to sing you simply have to feel happy and forget everything around you. You just focus on his voice. I'm pretty sure those responsible for the show felt the same way. One woman had looked like she had a few tears in her eyes but I'm not quite sure because she'd wiped them away pretty fast.

I cleared my throat loudly which let Blaine finally wake up out of his daydreams. He looked up and said 'Sorry Kurt. I was lost in thoughts. I keep repeating the audition in my mind. It was great, wasn't it? I can't wait to hear who got the part.' He said the last sentence with so much passion that I could help but smile. 'It was great and I'm pretty sure you'll get the role, baby. Not somebody else.' 'I don't know. Have you seen this guy who came right before me?' Blaine asked turning a insecure. 'You mean that extremely tall one who looked at you all the time? What about him?' Blaine nearly choked on his Latte. 'Wait what? He did what?' I started giggling. 'You haven't noticed, have you?' 'You're joking' said Blaine startled. 'No I'm not but anyway what were you saying about him?' Still looking at me with disbelief Blaine said 'Well. I was trying to say that maybe he'll get the part. He was really good.' 'Now you're the one who's joking. Maybe he was good but you were a lot better.' I really meant it like that. There's only one other person who is better than Blaine Anderson. Myself of course but Blaine's almost as talented as me. Almost.

My boyfriend smiled at me and looked at his watch. 'Oh we better go. Burt said that I should bring you back for Dinner.' He started to get up but I took his hand and said 'Wait a second. I need to talk to you about something.' Blaine sat down again and asked suspiciously 'In the Lima Bean? Why not in your room?' 'Because every time we are together in my room I have the suspicion that Finn's spying on us and this is none of his business.' Blaine smirked and meant 'Ok. So what you want to talk about?' I took a deep breath. 'I want to talk about school next year.' Seriously Blaine asked 'You want to talk about me transfering to McKinley, don't you?' I nodded slowly. 'Yes. I know the Warblers are like a family to you and you would get slushied a lot at McKinley but I want to spend more time with you. I hate seeing you only on weekends.' My boyfriend gave me a warm smile and slightly squeezed my hand. 'Kurt about that...' 'Please Blaine. Give the New Directions at least a chance. Yes you would probably..How does Rachel say?..swing in the background with the rest of us while Finn and she sing most of the solos in there but we went to Nationals and beat the Warblers remember?' Blaine rolled with his eyes and started laughing. 'Remembering me that the New Directions beat us at Regionals is not the best strategy to convince me to transfer you know.' I pouted and turned away. 'Kurt' Blaine said but I didn't turned back and kept looking at the cashier instead. 'I would love to transfer to McKinley.' I spined back so fast that I almost fell from my chair. 'You would?' I asked a little breathless and grossly excited. 'Of course but-' I shoot him a look which said 'This but better be good'. Blaine smiled leniently and continued '-but we have a few problems here.' I sat back and said 'Don't tell me you have a problem leaving your blazer behind.' Blaine closed his eyes trying hard not to start laughing again. 'It's not about my blazer. Although I really like it. It's about that I don't know if you can attend your school.' 'How'd you mean that? You simply have to talk to Figgins.' 'Kurt it's not that easy. McKinley High if for Lima students but I live in Westerville. That's a different city and normally I wouldn't be allowed to attend your school unless-' 'Unless you would move to Lima' I finished his sentence more to myself than as answer. An extreme strange idea popped into my head. My Dad would kill me but I wanted Blaine so badly to join me at McKinley that I didn't care.

'Blaine' I asked slowly. 'Do you love me?' My boyfriend looked at me marveled. 'Kurt what's on your mind?' I started smirking. 'Answer my question first. Do you love me?' 'Of course I love you.' 'And you would do everything to make me happy, wouldn't you?' Blaine signed but you could hear he tried not to giggle. 'Yes I would do everything for you but what's your point here?' 'You just said that you're not sure if you could attend McKinley High and that probably would have to live here. So I was thinking. Maybe you could move in with me and we wouldn't have this problem anymore.'

Blaines jaw dropped and he began to stutter 'But..Kurt..What about...I mean..I don't know..' Slowly the smile faded off my face 'You don't want to move in with me.' 'That's not what I meant Kurt. Don't you think it's a little bit rushed? I mean we're only dating for half a year and already moving together?' I crossed my arms on my chest. 'That doesn't answer my question Blaine. Do you want to move in with me or not?' He was silent for a moment and only looked me in the eyes. 'There's nothing I want more.' Suddenly the butterflies started to spread in my stomach again. I had the chance that Blaine would actual move in. I was so happy. You had to see my happiness because Blaine said 'I love to see you happy but what about Burt? I don't think your Dad would be too happy about this idea?' I bite my lips. Yes my Dad could be a problem. I said could be. You just have to know how to play it. I started sneering. 'You just have to play it right, Blaine.' 'I know that smile. You always get it when you have a crazy idea.' 'Carol' was all I said. 'What about her?' 'First we need to convince Carol because when we have her on our side Dad will likelier say yes.' 'But what if she says no?' 'Oh she won't' I said already planning the arguments in my head. 'I have good arguments why you should move in and in fact she simply loves you.' 'Does she?' Blaine asked amused. 'Yes she does. Oh this is going to be perfect.' 'I don't mean to ruin your whole plan here again but don't you forget somebody?' 'Who?' Blaines eyes grew a little darker. 'My parents. I don't think that they would care where I live but if they say no..' 'What makes you think that they wouldn't care?' I asked a little concerned. I knew that Blaine had a 'difficult' relationship with his parents but he won't talk about it and I haven't met them yet so I can't judge. 'Experience' he simply answered. 'Kurt I don't want to rush but if you don't leave soon your Dad is going to kill me.' 'No he won't' I said but got up. Together we got out of the Lima Bean and headed to Blaines car. We got in and Blaine started the car.

'About your parents' I picked up the conversation again. 'Yes?' 'I have an Idea.' 'You're having lots of ideas today' Blaine mocked me as he drove down a street near my home. I rolled my eyes. 'About your parents. Why don't you come over tomorrow for Dinner and we talk with my Dad and Carol?' 'Already tomorrow?' Blaine stopped the car and turned to me. 'We should to it as soon as possible and if they say yes you and I go to your parents and talk to them.' Blaine looked at my house and signed. 'Tomorrow is fine but about my folks. No offense but I have to do that myself.' I pulled back a little. Ok that hurt. Why wouldn't he let me meet his parents? They couldn't be that bad. Or was he ashamed of me? 'Why not? Are you ashamed of me or something?' I asked hurt and looked down. A moment later I suddenly felt how Blaine took my hands with his. 'Kurt you are the best thing that has happened to me in the past year. So please don't you even dare think something like that. It's just my Dad can hurt people really bad. He's a master in it and I want to spare you that. You understand?' I nodded slowly. I gave him a peck on the lips. 'You don't have to protect me you know. One day I'll meet your parents if you want to or not. I'm sure he won't kill me for dating his son' I said with a wink. Blaine smiled but then groaned. 'Oh he won't but your Dad will if you don't get out of the car right now.' I looked up and saw that my Dad was standing in the open door. I moaned and kissed Blaine again. 'So I see you tomorrow around 7 pm for Dinner?' 'I'll be there' he answered with a smile. I squeezed his hand and finally got out of the car.

I closed the door and walked up to my Dad. I heard Blaine drive away. Before Dad could say a thing I said 'Blaine's coming for Dinner tomorrow. Is that alright?' My Dad nodded. 'Of course but he doesn't need to drive everyday to Lima.' I hid my smile. Oh he won't have to anymore soon. 'Yeah' I only said and got inside. 'Is Carol at home?' 'Yes she's in the kitchen and preparing Dinner.' 'Brilliant. Why don't you already take a seat and leave the cooking to her and me?' 'Ok' said Dad but I know that he knew I was up to something. I walk into the kitchen. 'Hey Carol.' My Dads wife turned around and smiled at me. 'Kurt how was your date? How's Blaine?' I leaned on the counter and answered 'Oh it was great and Blaine's fine. He'll come over for Dinner tomorrow.' 'He will? That's great' Carol smiled. 'Carol' I started innocently. 'I need your help with something.' Her smile grew brighter. 'Anything darling.' I smirked. 'I need your help convincing Dad...'


	2. 02 Family

Family

Somebody knocked at the front door at home. As soon as I heard it I stormed out of my room. 'I'll go' I shouted as ran down stairs. 'Alright', I heard my Dad shout from the kitchen. He and Carol were cooking dinner together. The three of us were the only ones at home at the moment. Finn ,as always in vacation, he either spent his day playing football with his best friends Puck, Sam and Mike or hanging out at his girlfriend's place and helping her finding an apartment for them in New York.

Blaine and I already had an appointment to check out an apartment for only the two of us in two weeks. It's near the college where we all, well with the exception for Finn, want to go. NYADA.

For Finn this college was a no go because it didn't have a football team only a ballet team. I've tried talking Finn into it once but for some reason he totally blocked ballet. I'm still trying to find out why. He would look really cute in pink.

Well anyway he now had to find one near ours which had a football team.

I stopped at the door and looked out of the small window. My boyfriend was standing before it and was pouncing up and down. He looked like a little child who was excited because he was promised candy.

I giggled to myself and slowly opened the door. As Blaine saw me he grinned and said 'Hey sweetie.' I pulled him inside and kissed him deeply. I placed a hand on his cheek and relished the kiss. After we broke the kiss my hand stayed on his cheek and I said 'Hey my bouncing Hobbit.' I was the only one who was allowed to call Blaine Hobbit. Normally he get pissed when somebody made jokes about his height. 'You're ready?' I continued. 'What? You want to ask them now?' He said looking a bit uncomfortable. 'Yes over dinner. I hope you like Chili.' 'Yeah I do but I thought that we would talk to them somewhere else' he said still uncomfortable. 'Like where?' 'Like…I don't know Kurt. At least somewhere with enough pace between them and us' he said totally helpless and leaned on the wall. 'Hey' I said and took his hand and made him look me in the eyes. 'It's gonna be fine. You'll see. I've already talked with Carol.' 'You did?' He asked surprised. I nodded. 'Yes I did and guess what she likes the idea. She also said that she'll help us convincing Dad.' A small smile appeared on his lips. 'Well then here goes nothing.'

'Dad? Blaine and I would like to talk to you about something' I said in the middle of the dinner. Dad stopped eating at once and asked suspiciously 'You two are not getting married, are you?' I felt Blaine next to me sliding nervously on his chair. My dad stared at me and my boyfriend. 'No Dad. We would like to talk to you about school and some arrangements' I began slowly not wanting to make one mistake. 'You mean New York?' 'No I don't mean New York' 'Just tell me what you want from me here Kurt' said Dad. 'Fine Blaine wants to come to McKinley next year but he lives in Westerville so this will be a problem. Well that's why I asked him if he wants to move in with me. I mean move in with us.'

Dads jaw dropped. He first just stared at me then at Blaine. He started to say something to Blaine but was cut off by Carol 'Burt don't say no without considering. If they lived here together they would finally be able to concentrate more on school and you've already said yes to the New York plan.' 'Yes' I linked myself into the conversation. 'We're moving in together eventual. We could see if we can actual live together at all. And by the way Blaine already spent nights and weekends here. So what do you say?' My dad looked at me but I wasn't able to read anything from his expression. Without answering me he turned to Blaine. 'What do your parents think about this?' 'We haven't asked them yet' I answered for Blaine. My boyfriend still looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground. My Dad gave me a sharp look and said 'No offense Kurt but I was asking Blaine.' He turned to my boyfriend again. 'So what do you think would your parents say Blaine?' Blaine looked at my dad with a strange expression on his face then turned way to some old pictures of me and my dad. You may call me crazy but I'm sure I saw jealousy in his eyes while he looked at the pictures. 'They would say yes' he said turning around to face my dad again. 'They would say yes because they don't care. No hold on. They would say yes happily and tell me to take everything with me so that they finally can expand their damn library.' The anger in Blaine's voice caught me out of guard. I've never seen Blaine so angry before. I took his hands and discovered that they were shaking like crazy. 'Baby you're alright?' I asked worried. 'Yeah fine' he said with his voice broken by anger. Carol put a hand on his shoulder and asked 'What do you mean with expand their library?' Blaine signed. The whole anger melted way and he turned sad 'Since I've told them that I would go to New York they planned to remove my room and expand their beloved library.' 'With remove you mean that you get another room right?' asked my Dad. Blaine shook his head and said 'With remove I mean get rid of my room once and for all.' I looked at Blaine in shock. I couldn't believe it. 'Why haven't you told me this?' I asked impeaching. He just shrugged and said nothing. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence then my dad said to me 'He would stay with you in your room, wouldn't he?' 'Yeah. Yeah he would' I said still in shock about what Blaine just told us. My Dad nodded and looked with sympathy at Blaine. 'So this is how we'll do it. Blaine you talk to your parents if it's really ok for them and if they say yes you call me and on Monday we will get your stuff and you can stay with us as long as you want to.'

I was speechless. My Dad had just said that my boyfriend can move in with me.

Blaine was clearly overwhelmed too because he began to stutter 'T-Thank you Mr. Hummel. And about the rent-' 'No kid' said Dad. 'You don't have to pay rent or anything for living here. And for the records my name is Burt.'

Carol slightly squeezed Blaine's shoulder and literally smiled like the sun. 'Welcome to the Family Blaine.'


	3. 03 By the way You can keep the car

By the way. You can keep the car.

'You're sure we are right?' asked my Dad from the front seat of the car. After almost 2 hours of driving we were finally in Westerville.

Blaine had called yesterday and said that his parents, like he guessed, were fine with it and already started planning their new library. He'd given my dad his address and now he, Finn and I were in the car outside of the house which was supposedly Blaine's. To be honest I never was at Blaine's before. He somehow had always managed it that we either spent time at the Lima Bean or at my house. Never his. It had never bothered me but when I thought about it it was kinda strange.

At first I was really excited but now all I could do was staring perplex at the building before me.

'Dude' said Finn and turned around in his seat. 'Why haven't you told me that Blaine's living in a mansion like this?' I kept gazing at the huge white building and mumbled more to myself than to Finn 'He didn't say a word.' Slowly my shock changed into disappointment and anger. Didn't he trust me? Why hadn't he told me? 'Kurt' my Dad said as he drove the car into the entrance. 'Don't be mad at him for not telling you. I'm pretty sure he had a good reason not to.' Dad the mind reader. I shrugged and said 'I hope so.'

We parked just outside of the door next to Blaine's car. I could see a Range Rover and two Porsche cars in the garage. Blaine had some serious explaining to do. We got out of the car and headed to the door. Finn kept looking at the house and said 'And he wants to move out there? Is he nuts or something?' 'Finn' was all my Dad said.

We reached the door but before we could knock somebody opened. Blaine stood in the hallway and winked us in 'Come on in guys.' I stepped into the hallway and turned to Blaine 'Why have you never-' 'Please Kurt' begged Blaine. 'Not now. Later ok?' 'Dude this house is seriously awesome' said Finn. 'Yeah totally awesome' said Blaine sarcastically. He took my hand and began to say 'I already packed everything. Its upst-' 'Blaine?' called a domineering voice and suddenly a man appeared at the end of the hallway. 'Who are those people Blaine?' While turning around to face the man Blaine put a hand on my hip and pushed me behind him. The man walked to us and stopped right in front of Blaine. 'So?' 'That's...that's Burt Hummel and Finn Hudson. I've told you that they'll help move my stuff' Blaine answered subdued and quietly.

I blinked in disbelief. What happened to my Blaine? The Blaine who always knew what to do. The one I'd admire like nobody else in this world. I've never seen Blaine so vulnerable like this before.

The man looked at my dad then holded out his hand and said 'I'm Richard Anderson nice to meet you Burt. I may call you Burt?' 'Of course' answered my Dad. Mr. Anderson turned around and looked at me. His eyes narrowed as he said 'Well and you must be Kurt. My sons...boyfriend.' He said the last word like it was something disgusting which should be forbidden or extinguished. Blaine winced at his father's words and pulled me closer behind him. I laid an arm around his waist to comfort him but it only made things worse. He stiffened in my arm and seemed to be more uncomfortable than ever but I didn't let go.

Mr. Anderson looked at us with an angry expression. 'Well remember boy. Whatever you leave behind your mother and I will donate to a foundation for street kids.' 'You can't do that' I said loud growing angrier with every second I spent with this man. 'It's my house with my rules and I can do whatever I want' Blaine's father said bossy and looked at me like I was nothing more than a bug.

'But-' 'It's ok Kurt. I've got everything' whispered Blaine to me. 'I think we should pick up your boxes and then go. We've got a long way home' said my Dad. I could see contempt in his eyes but his voice was perfectly calm. 'Good idea' said Mr. Anderson. 'Your mother wishes you a good time.' He nodded at his son then turned away. He headed towards a door but then stopped and said 'Oh and by the way. You can keep the car.' With that he walked away and closed the door.

As his father was out of sign Blaine signed and laid his head on my shoulder and said 'I hate him so much.' I held him tighter and kissed him on top of his head. 'Gosh. Is he always like that?' Finn asked. Blaine nodded against my shoulder and said 'My Mother is the same.' 'Come on guys. Let's get those boxes and then let's get out of here' Dad said sternly.

'I'm sorry Kurt.'

I almoste drove his car into a tree as Blaine said this. I insited on driving because Blaine was still shaken up. Well he had said that everything was alright but when we got in the car Blaine had closed his eyes and hadn't said a word ever since.

'God you scared me. I thought that you were sleeping.' 'No I was thinking and I'm so sorry Kurt.' I drove into the street of our home and asked 'Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. When somebody should be apologizing it's your father.' I stopped at our house. My Dad and Finn were already there. 'But why haven't you told me this earlier? We could have figured out something together.' 'That's why I'm sorry Kurt. I know I should have told you about my family long ago but...I don't know what stopped me.'

Blaine made such a sad smile that it nearly broke my heart. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. 'Everything is going to be alright now. We've got each other and I'll be always there for you. You know that don't you?' Blaine looked up and I could see small tears in his eyes. 'I Love You' he said and was about to kiss me but suddenly somebody knocked on the window. Finn stood outside and said: 'When you guys are done with all the smooching could you please help me with the boxes. I won't carry them to your room all by myself.'

'Correction' I said to Blaine as we got out of the car. 'Everything will be fine after we'd killed Finn.' That made him finally laugh and together he got in the house. Our new home.


	4. 04 New York

New York

I woke up in the middle of the night because an arm was lying on my face. First I didn't know who's arm it was but then I remembered. It's been two week since Blaine moved in with me and my family. Two weeks weren't really long I know but I couldn't remember how I'd ever lived without him. At the beginning I had feared that we would start fighting soon or getting annoyed with eachother but none of this happened. It was going perfect. We'd made arrangements like that he'd showered first in the morning or split the space of the wardrobe in two seperate parts.

My family also loved Blaine.

My Dad and Finn took him to football games as much as possible and he even became Carol's new favorite shopping partner.

I softly pushed Blaines arm away and sat up. He was lying on his belly and mumbled something into the pillow. I laughed without making a noise not wanting to wake Blaine up.

I looked at the alarm clook. It was 2:29 in the morning. 'Damn' I cursed slightly. We had to get up. If I wanted it or not I had to wake Blaine anyway. 'Sweety?' I carefully shook Blaine. 'Wake up. We have to get ready.' He slowly started opening his eyes and looked confused and half a sleep at me. He moaned and turned away. 'Five more minutes babe' he mumbeld sleepy. I slighly laughed and leaned over him and wishpered into his ear 'New York Blaine. Don't you remember?' 'Yeah New York. Right' Blaine said but didn't move. I playfully slapped him and said 'You can sleep in the plane all you want but right now you need to get up.' 'I'm already up. I'm up' he mumbled and finally sat up. He gave me a peck on the lips and said 'Oh and by the way. Good morning.'

Two hour later Blaine and I were at the airport of Columbus with my family.

'Do you guys have everything?' my Dad asked for the fourth time. 'Yes Dad' I answered slowly starting to get annoyed. 'We'll be back tomorrow evening and if we really missed something, which I doubt we can buy it in New York. So don't worry. We'll be fine, wont we Blaine?' Blaine startled at my words and slowly said 'Yeah totally. Whatever you say babe.' He'd slept the whole way form Lima to the airport in the car and now he was even more tired than before. He hugged me from behind and laid his head against me shoulder. 'Whatever you say.' 'Ok I think we should get on the plane. Either that or Blaine will fall asleep right here.' 'I'm not asleep' I heard Blaine muttering into my shoulder. 'You really got-' 'Burt' said Carol. 'Let them be or they'll miss the plane.'

We hugged everyone goodbye and right before we passed through the barrier Finn screamed. 'I almost forgot. Rachel says that you two should say hey to NYC from her.' 'We will' I screamed back and with a sleepy Blaine I made my way to the plane.

'Oh my god' Ever since we got into the taxi which drove us from JFK to your hotel Blaine had only been able to say those three words. He kept looking out of the window. He looked like an excited puppy. 'Oh my god.' I laughed. 'You like it Blaine?' He didn't turn his head to me not wanting to miss anything from New York City. 'Like? That's understated. This is totally awesome.' I continued laughing then I remembered what Finn had said. I cranked down my window and leaned out. 'Rachel says hey New York' I screamed out.

20 Minutes later we were in our room in the hotel. I'd taken a quick shower and when I got back into the bedroom Blaine was sitting on the bed and stared grimly at his cell. I rushed towards him and sat down next to him. 'What's wrong Blaine?' He shocked this head and simply gave me his cell. I took it. There were two missed calls. The first one was from David and the second was from Blaine's father. I looked in disbelief at the display. 'You don't know what he wants, do you?' 'No. He didn't leave a voicemail.' Blaine took the phone again. He turned it off and threw it into a suitcase. 'Is it ok if I use your phone too?' 'Sure' I said softly.

Blaine cleared his throat. 'So what are we gonna do now?' 'Well we've got the appointment with the real estate agent in 3 hours and after that…' 'After that?' Blaine asked suspicious. 'You know Blaine. We're in New York and this time I'll make it in a legal way.' 'What are you talking- wait. No you didn't. You can't' have. You really?' Blaine was looking at me staggered. I reached into my pocket and revealed smiling two tickets to tonight's show of Wicked. 'You're crazy. You know that right?' said Blaine while his eyes were fixed at the tickets. He'd totally forgotten about his dad. 'Does this mean that you don't wanna go?' I asked mockingly and slowly put the tickets down. 'You've got to be kidding. I would love to.' He looked me deep in the eyes and said: 'Have I mentioned that you're the best boyfriend ever?' 'Not today but I like to hear it every time' I said grinning. Blaine stared smirking and said 'You know Kurt. Three hours are a really long time to wait. We should do something to kill the time.' With that he started kissing me fiercely.


	5. 05 Is that a hickey or a bruise?

Is this a hickey or a bruise?

'Aw, I've missed you two so much' said Carol as she was running towards me and Blaine to pull us into a tight hug.  
>'Carol, we were only gone for less than a day' I laughed while patting her back. 'I told her that too but she kept acting like her favorite sons were gone missing' said a pretty annoyed Finn who appeared from behind his mother. 'Is somebody jealous?' I mocked my stepbrother as I hugged him. Finn was about to say something which supposedly was not meant nicely but then he started staring at my neck. 'Dude. What's that on your neck? That dark thing. It looks like a bruise or something.' 'That's...' I started stuttering. 'I hit me...on...a chair! Yes on a chair.' 'How can you hit your neck on a chair?' asked Finn who was clearly confused how I've managed that. Behind me I heard Blaine giggling. I started grinning. 'You know it's easy. You should try it someday.' 'Dude. This doesn't look like a bruise at all. Is that a hic-?' Finn started but was interrupted by a girl who was coming towards us. 'Kurt! Blaine! So glad guys you're back! How was New York? Awesome right? Did you rent the apartment and most important. Did you say hi to NYC from me?' I laughed. 'Rachel calm down. New York was even more awesome than last time and Rach? New York says hey too.' With that I hold up a magazine with Barbara on the cover. Rachel eyes widened. She grabbed the magazine and hugged me tight. 'Kurt Hummel I simply love you.' 'Oh as much as I love that you love me but don't. Blaine was the one who saw it.'<br>'Where's he by the way?' Finn asked. 'What do you mean?' I turned around expecting my boyfriend to be still behind me but he wasn't. 'Damn it.' 'What's wrong Kurt?' My Dad asked as he stepped next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. 'Have you seen Blaine somewhere?' 'A minute ago he was right next to you.' Panic rose in my chest. Where did he go and why didn't he say anything?  
>I looked around the hallway. It was late in the evening but it was still full of people. In this mass I couldn't make out any sign of my boyfriend. I know. I shouldn't panic. But I have this irrational fear that someday I would wake up and it all…he would be nothing more than a beautiful dream. So perhaps you understand now why I was so freaked out.<br>'Maybe he is on the toilette or something' Finn said. 'No worry he will turn-' I didn't let him continue.

I started running down the hallway of the airport. I heard my father call in the distance for me to stay and wait. I didn't care. I had to find Blaine.

I passed a coffee shop and a store with last minute flights. As I was running past a railing a hand suddenly took mine and pulled me closer. I was about to slap and scream at this guy but then I saw who it was.  
>Relief rushed through my body. 'Don't ever do-' I started but my boyfriend laid a finger on my lips to shut me down. 'What do you want?' Blaine asked annoyed. What? I wanted to go as Santana has taught me all Lima heights on his pretty ass when I saw that he was on his phone. The rest of my family joined us but kept their distance. 'Yes Dad' Blaine said still sounding annoyed. I winced when he said that and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. 'Ok I'll come but only if I can take Kurt with me.' He closed his eyes what he always does when he's trying not to lose his temper. 'No. Kurt is my boyfriend.' 'Yes you've met him.' A minute passed then Blaine continued 'Ok listen Dad. This is how it's going down. I'll come with Kurt or I'm not coming at all.' 'I don't care. Oh and before you say a thing Cooper will be ok with it. He already said that he wanted to meet Kurt or as Coop has put it his future brother in law.' My jaw dropped. Brother in law? Holy Lady GaGa. I haven't even met Blaines older brother Cooper yet and he already called me brother in law? Before that I really looked forward to finally meet him but now I wasn't so sure anymore.<p>

'Ok. Yeah see you' with that Blaine ended the call. He put his cellphone into his pocket and cleared his throat 'Sorry that I walked away Kurt. I didn't want you to..yeah you know.' 'It's ok' I said and hugged Blaine tighter. 'What did your father want from you?' my dad asked. 'Yeah and where do you wanna go with me? Not that I would care. I would go anywhere with you. I simply wanna know what cloths I have to take. And why on earth does your big brother call me brother in law?' Blaine started to giggle about my last question but as he quickly looked to Finn and Rachel he turned serious and a bit uncomfortable.  
>'Finn' Rachel suddenly said. 'Didn't you want to buy me coffee?' 'I did?' Finn asked caught out of guard. 'Yeah you did' with that she pulled her perplexed boyfriend away from us and winked. 'I think somebody found a new best friend' I whispered more to myself but clearly Blaine heard it because he started smiling again. 'So?' my dad said.<br>'Well my Dad called because my brother Cooper is moving back to Westerville. He wants to throw a house warming for Coop so he asked in his generosity if I wanted to come.' 'Are you going?' Carol asked. 'I think so but only because of Cooper and with Kurt. If Dad likes it or not.' 'Wait what?' Blaine turned to me and said 'You don't wanna go? We don't have to if you don't wanna.' Once again my jaw dropped. 'Are you joking? Of course I want to go. I mean it's like asking Rachel if she wants to go to see Barbara.' He rolled his eyes playfully and said 'Ok, when we're at home again I'm gonna call Coop right away.' 'But wait. I don't think that I have something suitable to wear to an engagement party. I think I need to shop first. Maybe something red...'  
>Blaine laid his head on my shoulder and moaned 'Oh Kurt...'<p> 


	6. 06 Big Brother

Part 06 'Big Brother'

'Maybe I should have chosen the Alexander McQueen sweater. Don't you think this is a little underdressed?' I pointed at the vest & shirt I was wearing. 'I mean it's the house warming of your brother. After all he already calls me brother in law. I need to make a good first impression.'

'Kurt my brother is not my father! Coop wears frayed jeans and his girlfriend owns a tattoo studio.' Blaine laughed as he drove his car into the entry of his brothers' new house.

There were lots of cars.

Lots of expensive cars.

'Wait what? His girlfriend owns a tattoo studio? How ….. I mean your dad? He doesn't know or..?' I stuttered while I was trying to think of any logical explanation why Mr. Anderson would accept a girl with tattoos all over her body. Blaine parked his car next to a shiny new Porsche. 'As Coop first told me about Christine I said that Dad would kill him. He always hoped Coop would become a successful lawyer and marry a sweet girl or something like that.' Blaine sighed. 'What is Cooper doing anyway?' I always wanted to know about Cooper but Blaine never really talked much about his brother. Well yes he told me stories when he and Cooper were kids but never more. Every time I asked he started mumbling and somehow managed to change the conversation.

Blaine sighed again and said 'He's the guy from the Free Credit Rating Today commercial.' 'You've got to be joking!' I guess my voice sounded a little bit hysterical but I didn't care. How could have Blaine kept this from me? I mean the jingle is my ringtone after all!

'Sorry' Blaine said but he was starting to grin.

I couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to make fun of it! 'You know that I'm obsessed with those commercials!' I snapped. 'I'm really sorry Kurt I never mentioned that your celebrity crush is your boyfriends' brother' Blaine mocked me. I managed to give him a death glaze which Santana would have been proud of. 'I don't have a crush on your brother but now I'm wondering if I may have chosen the wrong Anderson.' Laughing out loud Blaine said 'I'm sorry to tell you but Coop would never leave Christine.' 'Nobody can resist me!' 'True. At least nobody who isn't completely crazy but trust me you wouldn't want Cooper to break up with her.' 'And why's that?' I was wondering. 'I don't even know her!' 'Her parents own RocketJeans' Blaine said with a wink. 'Maybe she could give you discount or something. This is also the reason why my Father loves Christine.'

I starred at Blaine. RocketJeans was the biggest clothing line in all of Ohio!

As Blaine said this I had a flashback to a very very embarrassing memory. I needed to hide myself somewhere.

'Will...Will her parents be there tonight?' In my mind I kept saying 'Please say no! Please!' 'Yeah I guess so. Kurt something's wrong?' Blaine suddenly asked as he saw that I turned even paler than usual. I looked at the cars and started whispering 'This won't be good. Now way.' 'What are you mumbling about?' Blaine asked with amusement in his voice. 'Oh nothing' I said and wanted to get out of the car so I could hide for the rest of the evening behind a bush nearby but Blaine pulled me back and didn't let go. 'Kurt, come on. Tell me.' I sat back and avoided looking at him. Part because I was still mad at him for not telling me that his brother was famous and part because I was just embarrassed thinking about what had happened.

'It's really nothing. So can we please get out of the car? I wanna run away with your brother.' I started to pull away again but Blaine still held me. 'Kurt? Please' Blaine said in such a dapper way that my heart beat faster. 'Blaine! Stop it! You're dapper sweet trick is not going to work this time!' My mistake now was that I looked at him because I wanted to shoot him an angry gaze. He looked at me with big puppy eyes and said sweetly: 'Please?' I closed my eyes annoyed and moaned. 'I hate when you act like a puppy you know.' My boyfriend started grinning because he knew he had won. Curse him and his cuteness.

'3 years ago' I started 'we had to do a 4 weeks summer internship for school and I wanted to do something with fashion and clothing.' 'Why am I not surprised?' 'You want me to tell you this story or not?' 'I'm sorry. Go on.' 'Anyway' I continued 'I applied at RocketJeans. A few days later they send me a letter in which they said they were glad I applied and so on and they had many others and they first need to check those out. So I waited for like 2 more weeks and then a letter came saying they wanted to do an interview with me.' 'And? Did you spill coffee over your shirt during the interview?' Blaine mocked me. I gave him Blaine a stern impression. 'Oh no. Not really. When I walked into the room a woman looked at me and after a moment she said she's sorry but I had no sense for fashion and I could leave again.' Blaines eyes widened and he said aghast 'You've got to be joking! If you don't have any fashion sense who has?' 'That's sweet of you but I've worn a corset that day and its history now.' I simply shrugged and turned to Blaine. A small kinky smile had appeared on his face. 'You still have the corset?' Returning the smile I said 'Yes I have but you know now why I'm not really looking forward to meet Larissa Martinez again.' 'Christine's mother was the woman?' I nodded. 'Get it now?' Blaine looked thoughtfully to the illuminated windows of his brothers' house. 'I know she probably won't remember me but I don't wanna risk-' Kurt! Shut up!' suddenly Blaine said. He cupped my face with his hands. 'Now you listen to me.' Looking me deep in the eyes he said 'You are beautiful Kurt.' He gave me a pick on the lips. 'You honestly are the most beautiful and adorable guy I've ever met and I'm gonna tell you this every day until it's in the stubbornly head of yours.' With that he poked my forehead and smiled. 'Then you have to tell me this for the rest of our lives.' I guess I had this stupid grin on my face which I always get when Blaine says things like that.

I laid my arms around Blaines` neck und pulled him so close that our noses almost touched. 'I think I could live with that.' 'Just shut up and kiss me already.' He smirked and said seductively 'As you wish beautiful.'

I first heard a small giggle then I could feel his lips on mine. I loved when he kissed me. He always managed to give me the same feeling I've had the first time I've seen him at Dalton. Like I've found my own personal angel.

Out of nowhere Blaine was being pulled away from me and out of the car. 'Blainey stop making out with your boyfriend! It's my night after all.' I heard a voice call out. I got out of the car and saw that the guy from the Free Credit Rating Today commercial - excuse me Cooper Anderson - was hugging my boyfriend tight and Blaine was trying to get away. 'Cooper! Get off me!' He yelled.

Cooper Anderson was...handsome. There's no other word. You could describe him as the best looking guy in North America. Well right after Blaine and me of course.

Cooper was about to say something in return but then he saw me and pushed Blaine away. Pointing at me he screams 'You must be the famous Kurt Hummel with how my little brother has put it the voice of an angle.' I saw Blaine blushing. 'I did not say that' he claimed. 'Oh of course not Blainey' Cooper said amused. You also did not say that he's the love of your life, your reason to live and your future husband. You would never say such things.' 'Wait. That's why you called me future brother in law' I figured. With a wink Cooper asked 'He told you that?' 'Nope.' I grinned. 'I sort of overheard him saying it.' We both looked over to Blaine and started laughing because he looked like he hoped he could vanish right now. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead still laughing. 'You are such a goofball Blaine Anderson.' Blaine still red as a cherry mumbled something which I couldn't catch. 'Come on now guys' Cooper said and pointed at us. 'I need to show you something.' 'Would you please stop pointing at us?' Groaned Blaine 'What with the pointing anyway?' I asked. 'You see' Cooper explained. 'Since I'm an actor let me give you this advice. Pointing is real acting. When people are really emotional they point their fingers a lot. You should try it sometimes.' I gave Cooper a smile but whispered to Blaine 'This is crazy.' 'Welcome to my world' whispered Blaine back as we walked inside.

'This is your room baby brother' Cooper said proudly as we stood in a huge room with only a desk, a wardrobe and a double bed inside. 'You are kidding right?' Blaine asked. He was looking at his brother in disbelieve. 'No he isn't' said a female voice from the door. I turned around and saw a woman with a dragon tattoo on her upper arm was standing in the doorframe. She had long brown hair and locked at us with a bold expression. 'I wanted to use this room as nurseries but your brother said that we have you so we don't need any more child.' I started chuckling like crazy. Blaine gave me a look of reproach but I couldn't stop. The woman started smiling and came to me. 'You must be Kurt. I heard a lot about you. I'm Christine Martinez' she held up her hand and I shook it. 'Nice to meet you' I said. 'You really own a tattoo studio?' 'Yes right here in Westerville. Why?' Christine asked. 'I honestly thought your whole body would be full of tattoos.' I was admitting. Smirking she answered 'No. That's a common prejudgment.' 'I'm sorry' I apologized. 'Its fine Kurt. Really.' 'It's really great you two get along' Cooper beamed. 'Don't you think so too Blainey?' 'Mhm..' Came from Blaine who was sitting on the bed and was pouting. 'I think he's irate because I said he's a child' Christine whispered to me. 'I've heard that' Blaine said. 'And I'm not a child.' 'Well you could have fooled me' Cooper joked. 'Coop...' Blaine grunted. 'Just kidding. But seriously now. We made you this room because you need a place to stay.' 'But he stays with me and next year we go to New York together' I said puzzled. 'Yeah fine but what if you guys break up next week?' Cooper asked defiantly. 'We are not gonna break up Coop' said Blaine just as stunned as I was. 'Ok! Ok! I just want you to have a place you can go to if you need someone.' Cooper turned sad. 'I know what our parents did with your room. I tried to talk them out of this stupid plan but they did not listen to me. I really do hope you and Kurt stay together as long as possible maybe even get married someday but till that happens you can always come here.' With teary eyes Blaine stood up and hugged his brother tight. 'Thank you Cooper and you said all this without pointing.' 'Funny you' said Cooper then he turned to me. 'You're welcome here too Kurt.' 'Thanks Cooper' I said moved. I was really glad Blaine had at least one person in his family he could rely on.

'Christine?' Suddenly a woman called out and a few moments later came Larissa Martinez into the room. She looked just as bossy as I remembered. Where's a bush when you need one?

'Christine there are guests waiting down stairs. Would you please come' Said Mrs. Martinez without even looking at the rest of us. 'Sure' Christine said. 'Mother I think you haven't meet Coopers brother Blaine yet have you?' Mrs. Martinez looked at Blaine and said 'Nice to meet you.' 'Nice to meet you too Madam.' 'And this is Kurt Hummel' Christine said while pointing at me. 'Blaines boyfriend.' Mrs. Martinez turned to me and I froze. It was suddenly like I was in the interview room again. I felt small and wasn't able to look into her eyes. Mrs. Martinez coughed and all she said was 'Well this is way better than a corset.' Then she turned around and left. Christine looked apologizing at me and with a goodbye she also left.

'What was that?' Cooper asked me. I simply shrugged but I gave Blaine a smile. He smiled proudly back. Maybe this night wasn't going to be that bad at all.

'So Coop how is your career going on?' asked Blaine his brother before he could wonder to much about the corset. I liked Cooper but I wasn't going to tell him about it. 'Its going beautiful' said Cooper all caught up with himself again. 'I wanted to tell you this all evening but I first wanted to show you your room.' 'What is it Coop? Another commercial?' asked Blaine amused. 'No! I have an audition for a Michael Bay movie in a few weeks. You know what that means! Transformers 4!' Cooper called out excited. 'That's really great!' I said just as excited. 'That's really ama-' Blaine started but was interrupted by his father who came tripping over his own shoes into the room. 'If that's not my faggot son and his faggot boyfriend' slurred Mr. Anderson.

I was about to run towards him and punch him but then I saw Blaines face. It was a mix out of shock and pain. Instead of punching his father I ran to Blaine and stood in front of him. I didn't had to worry about his father because Cooper was rushing to him and pushed him away. 'Leave Blaine alone!' He literally screamed at his father. 'Why can't he be more like you Cooper? What have I done wrong?' Mr. Anderson asked his oldest son. I could see Cooper trying to hold it together. 'You better leave now' he said coldly. 'No' suddenly Blaine said from behind me. He stepped forward and took my hand. 'We go.' 'No Blaine please' Cooper begged. In this short moment when Cooper wasn't paying attention at his father Mr. Anderson quickly walked to Blaine and grabbed his shoulders hard. 'Listen boy. If you come with me I've found a doctor who promised he could make you normal again.' This time it was me who pushed Mr. Anderson away. 'Don't ever dare to touch Blaine again' I never was this close at punching someone as in this moment. I dragged Blaine out of the room and said to Cooper 'We'll be in touch.'

We quickly got out of the house and into the car. As I started the engine I promised Blaine 'If this man ever tries to speak to you again I'm gonna punch him right in his stupid face.' Blaine could only nod as respond. I took his hand with mine and squeezed it softly. 'From now on things will be alright.' 'Thank you' Blaine said quietly. 'You know what Sweetie? I think the corset would still fit me' I said with a smirk. Out of the corner I could see the sadness vanishing out of Blaines eyes. 'Then you should hurry.'

And hell I did.


	7. 07 It's for the best

It's for the best

'You know Blaine. You and I...We could be the top singers in Glee Club but I warn you if you try to take away my solos I will...I will...' Rachel was trying to think of anything which would stop Blaine from stealing her solos. 'Send him to a crack house?' I offered. She gave me one of her Rachel looks and said to Blaine who was standing beside me and was trying hard not to start laughing. 'I'm not gonna send Blaine to a crack house. I'm past that. I'm just going to spend every weekend with Kurt so you won't be able to see him.' Rachel looked really proud of herself. 'Rach he lives with me. You would have to spent every day with me and then Blaine would have all the time to take your solos' I said to Rachel. Gosh how have I missed her daily craziness. 'Rachel' Blaine tried to calm her down 'I'm not gonna take your solos. I promise.' Suddenly the school bell rang. It was time for the first Glee Club meeting of the new school year. For most of us it was our last year here at McKinley High and our last year in Glee Club. I really was excited for New York but I'm pretty sure I would miss Mr. Shue and his weekly assignments like nothing else.

'So after this is settled what song are you going to sing for your audition?' asked Rachel as we walked down the hallway. 'It's ridiculous' I complained. 'You all know he sings like a...well he's a great singer.' 'Thanks Kurt but I really don't mind' said Blaine. 'Which song? Do you need me as back up?' Rachel asked again. 'It's a surprise' said Blaine with a wink. 'And for the back up, I already have one. 'You do? Who?' I asked. He may live with me but he still managed to have his secrets. 'You'll see' he answered smiling as we walked into the choir room.

'Welcome back everybody' said Mr. Shue grinning as finally everybody was in the choir room. Except Sam and Zizes. Mercedes had told me that Sam's Dad got a job in a different state but about Zizes? I had no idea.  
>'Before we start with the first assignment this year I want to introduce our newest member. Blaine Anderson' Mr. Shue said and pointed at Blaine who was standing next to Brad. 'Wait' said Brittany. 'You have a last name?' I rolled my eyes at her and said 'Of course he has!' 'So Blaine' said Mr. Shue again. 'Don't get me wrong. I'm really glad that we have a new strong voice but isn't it quite a distance between Westerville and McKinley?' 'Yes' answered Blaine and with a smirk to me he said 'But I'm living Kurt in Lima. So it's alright.' Everybody turned to look at me but I kept my eyes on my boyfriend. 'That's a different matter then' said Mr. Shue clearing his throat. 'So I know you prepared a number for us.' Blaine nodded. 'Then the stage is yours' Mr. Shue said while taking his seat next to Artie. 'This song is for Kurt' said Blaine more to me than to the others. He nodded to the band and the music started playing. Blaine looked at me and started singing.<p>

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<br>But when I see you hanging about with anyone  
>It's not unusual to see me cry<br>Oh I wanna die_

Suddenly Santana and Brittany got up and all the other Cheerios came into the room and started dancing behind my boyfriend.

So this was his backup

_It's not unusual to go out at any time  
>But when I see you out and about its such a crime<br>If you should ever want to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say<br>You find it happens all the time  
>Love will never do what you want it to<br>Why can't this crazy love be mine_

Blaine walked up to me and pulled me to him. While continued singing he hold me tight.

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
>It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone<br>But if I ever find that you've changed at any time  
>It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with yo<em>u

The whole Glee Club stood up and clapped excited. I hugged Blaine tight and whispered into his shoulder 'Like a dream.' I could hear him giggle into my ear. He let go of me so he could sake Mr. Shue's hand who said 'Welcome the New Directions.'

* * *

><p>'Je deteste ca cours. Pourquoi est-ce je doit participer' I thought as I was sitting in French class and starred at the clock wishing time to move faster. It was almost weekend. Only this class was separating me from freedom and Blaine. It's been almost a month since Blaine's first day here and strangely as it was, nothing had happen. No slushies, no pushes into the lockers, nothing. Not even as Blaine and I had walked down the hallway hand in hand and Karofsky had appeared.<br>'Kurt' suddenly Mr. Shue said. Wait, Mr. Shue? I looked up and saw that he and Coach Beist were standing in front of the class, looking sad. 'What's wrong?' I asked trying to stay calm. 'Could you please come with us?' said Mr. Shue. He and Coach Beiste walked outside and waited there for me. Panic started to set in as I followed them. 'What's wrong?' I asked again as we stood outside the classroom. 'Is something with Blaine?' Mr. Shue was still looking at me with a sad expression. 'Punkin' said Coach Beiste softly. 'I'm so sorry.' 'What happened?' Tears slowly forming in my eyes. 'Blaine is in the hospital. I found him behind the gym. It looks like somebody has beaten him up.'

I heard Beiste words but they made no sense to me. This was not happening. Not Blaine. No. I fell against the lockers. 'Could you drive me to my boyfriend' I whispered trying to keep the sobs down. 'Of course Punkin' Coach Beiste said. 'I just get my stuff' I said my voice so quiet that even I could barely hear it. I turned around. 'Kurt. I promise we get the guy who did it' Mr. Shue said. I only nodded and walked to my locker. I could only think that maybe this wasn't my Blaine. Maybe it was somebody else and my Blaine was waiting for me at his car.

As Mr. Shue and the Coach were out of sight I could hear a familiar voice saying 'Locking for someone Hummel?' Karofsky. I ignored him. 'Going to your little faggot in the hospital?' I swirled around. There was only one explanation why Karofsky know about Blaine. 'It was you!' I started running in rage towards this bastard ready to beat him up like he did with Blaine. But he just pushed me away from him and against a locker. I felt like all the air had been pushed out of my lungs and I slid down to the floor. Karofsky leant down to me and was so blocking my way to get up. 'Yes. I did it' he said to me with an evil smile. 'And I'll do it again but next time I won't be this...let's call it gentle.' 'You sick bastard' I screamed at him. 'Now you're being mean. I said I'll won't be gentle next time...unless you break up with him' 'What?' I couldn't believe it. 'You're sick!' He suddenly slammed his fist only inches from my head away into the locker. 'If you don't break up with him prepare to lose your beloved faggot.'

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking as I opened the door to the hospital room. When I saw the person sitting on the bed my heart broke into a million pieces. Blaines chest was black and blue. A bandage was covering his forehead and he had a black eye. 'Hey Kurt' Blaine said gloomily. 'Now I look like a badass.' Fighting back the tears I said 'I'm so sorry Blaine. It's my entire fault.' Blaine looked at me confused. 'Why is it your fault? It wasn't you who punched me.' 'No' I thought 'but I'm the reason why you're in the hospital.' 'If it wasn't for me you...I think it's for the best if we' I started but couldn't finish. I was sure Karofsky would do way worse to Blaine if I didn't do what he said. I couldn't let that happen. Blaine was everything to me. I would do everything to protect him. Even if it meant I would break apart.<p>

'You're breaking up with me?' Blaine joked. 'I'm sorry. I tried to find a way but...I didn't. It's for the best Blaine' I said but avoided looking at him. 'Oh my god you are serious' said Blaine. I could hear that he had started to cry. 'No Kurt! Please! You can't do this!' He tried to get up but he winced in pain and sagged back to the bed. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to get out of here or I would collapse crying.

I walked to the door. 'No please Kurt! Stay!' Blaine begged. 'I'm sorry' I said as I opened the door and walked outside without turning back. 'I love you!' I could hear Blaine scream desperately before I closed the door.

'I love you too' I whispered as I stood outside the room and the tears started falling down my cheek.


	8. 08 It will always be him

It will always be him

'Kurt! Please! What use has it to quit Glee Club? Come back!' begged Mercedes while she was trying hard to stop me from walking way. It's an understatement when you see I avoided her the past week. 'We need you!' 'Nobody needs me' I mumbled. 'We do! Who battles Rachel for the solos now?' 'I don't care' I said. I couldn't care less. 'White boy you listen -' started Mercedes but was cut off when my phone buzzed.

_Kurt! Please let us talk!  
>I love you!<br>B_

Tears started to form in my eyes. Every day he texted me. Always the same text...and I always ignored them. I feared if I'd texted him back Karofsky would somehow find out and would hurt Blaine again. This fear killed me every single day.

'You need to talk to him you know. By the way I still don't get why you broke up with him' said Mercedes softly. I hadn't noticed she'd been reading along. 'He lives with his brother now, I can't and don't want to! And I told you! We grew apart' I had made up this lame excuse when the others found out I broke up with him.

'But he lived with you.' I was sure Mercedes was not buying any of it. 'Just...Just...can't you just leave me alone?' I yelled at her. I quickly deleted his text and walked away from her before she could see that I was trying hard not to break down. 'He deserves it!' She shouted after me.

I rushed into the nearest classroom and closed the door. I couldn't hold this up any longer.

'My unicorn is back!' Suddenly somebody called out. I looked up and saw I was in the choir room. Damn.

Brittany ran to me and hugged me excited. 'I told Lord Tubbington you would come back but he didn't believe me' she grinned at me. 'I...I...' I stuttered. 'What do you want Kurt?' Mike came up behind Brittany, looking at me with a cold expression. He and Brittany were the only ones in the room. 'So?' Mike said sternly. I knew he was Blaine's best friend ever since they performed together but I never thought he would be so disparaging.

'I was just leaving' I said and turned around. 'No! You can't go!' Brittany said disappointed. I ignored her and walked to the door but before I got out I stooped and asked 'How is he?' 'You mean Blaine?' I winced as I heard his name. 'If you wanna know how your ex-boyfriend is you have to speak with Blaine himself.' Mike said. His words were like somebody drove a knife into my heart.

I pressed my lips together and simply nodded. I walked out but before I closed the door I heard Mike saying 'Blaine needs you Kurt.' 'I need him too! I need him to just hold me and tell me it's gonna be alright!' I wanted to scream but I simply shut the door and wanted to go to class but was stopped by four football players. One of them was Azimio, the others I didn't know. I closed my eyes tight expecting the cold of a slushie to hit me but to my surprise Azimio said 'You better go to the locker room. Karofsky is looking for you fairy.' I felt my hands were starting to shake. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

The football players simply left without saying more.

I leaned against the lockers. Not only my hands were shaking now, my whole body was. Sobs started to make their way up my throat but I forced them back down.

I felt so hopeless. Like I was falling into darkness without any hold.

'I have no choice' I thought lousy and made my way slowly to the locker room.

'What do you want Karofsky?' I said as I pushed the door open but hesitated as I saw that nobody was there. I walked inside but stopped looking around. No sign of Karofsky anywhere. 'Maybe Azimio messed with me.' Shaking my head, I turned around and gasped. Karofsky was standing so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. I jerked away quickly, almost falling over a bench. My heartbeat quickened and I could hardly breathe. I cleared my throat a few times before I brought something out. 'What do you want?' Karofsky looked at me with...what? Was that affection in his eyes? No, this could not be. 'You came' Karofsky simply said. 'Tell me what do you want!' I said becoming impatient. Timidly Karofsky said 'Are you ok?' 'What' I exhaled. Was this a new kind of bullying? First force your victim to break up with the love of his life then be nice to him? Not with me. 'I go now' I said but before I could move Karofsky revealed a bunch of red roses.

My jaw dropped. 'I think...I like you' I heard Karofsky say.

This was it. It was like somebody switched something inside of me. All the anger and hurt busted out. 'You think you like me?' I screamed at him. 'Is that why you hurt Blaine?' Karofsky dropped the flowers and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes but I didn't care. 'You think in making me break up with him I would want to be with you?' I was closing the space between us again and screamed in his face. 'I will always love Blaine. It will always be him. I hate you Karofsky. You are nothing less than a basta-' Bam! I felt a hot sharp sting. I was sent backwards falling over the bench and hitting my head at something. My vision started to blur and I had to blink a few times to see a little clearer.

A man in black was standing protectively over me and pushed Karofsky away from me. I didn't really care who the man was or how he had come here. I was just glad he'd saved me.

I closed my eyes again because my head was starting to spin.  
>Suddenly the man was next to me and slowly helped me up. I winced in pain. 'Sshh. It's ok Kurt. He's gone' said the man with a familiar voice. I tried to focus my vision and was face to face with a man I knew quite well.<p>

'Cooper?'

'You should see a doctor' said Cooper a few minutes after we had sat down in the auditorium. He had helped me get out of the locker room but I needed to sit down. 'I'm fine' I said 'just need painkillers.' Cooper nodded and silence fell upon us for some time.

I was the one who broke it again. 'So..why are you here?' 'To talk you to senses' admitted Cooper 'But now...' He looked at me with sympathy. 'Is it true?' 'What?' I asked trying to keep my voice controlled. I wondered how much he had heard before he'd saved me. 'Is it true you broke up with my brother because this guy made you?' He said it in a soft and quiet voice but it was too much for me. I started sobbing and tears were falling down my cheeks. 'I'll take that as a yes' Cooper mumbled as he put his arms around me for comfort.

I didn't know how long I cried into Cooper's shirt but as the sobs started to die down he asked 'Can you tell me what happened?' I nodded slowly and began. 'After Mr. Shue came into class to me what happened to Blaine, I went to get my stuff from the locker and Karofsky was there. He shoved me into the locker and said he was the one who hurt Blaine and he would hurt him again and worse if I didn't break up with him. After I...broke with him Blaine Karofsky left me alone but today these football players came to me and said he wanted to talk to me. You know the rest.' I hid my face in my hands not wanting to look at Blaine's brother. 'You did it to protect my brother' he said more to himself I guess. After a moment I felt his hand on my shoulder and he said 'Kurt look at me.' I looked up again. 'You should have come to me' he said. 'No!' I stood up which caused my head to spin again but I ignored it. 'Kurt?' Cooper asked confused. 'What if he really had hurt Blaine again because I'd refused to break up with him?' I started screaming again. 'If that had happened I could never live with myself. I love Blaine more than anything else in this world.' Cooper looked up at me and a small smile appeared on his lips. He got up and walked to the exit. 'Where are you going?' I asked confused. 'We are going to Blaine now' Cooper said still with a smile on his face. 'And you tell him exactly what you just told me.' 'What? No!' I started to panic. 'He hates me!' 'You know as well as me that it's not true' Cooper said while holding the door open. 'You're coming?' I knew Blaine didn't hate me but I was afraid how he would react when he found out the truth but I owned it to him.

I sighed and walked to Cooper.

'Fine.'


	9. 09 You had to be the hero

You had to be the hero

'Coop I'm not ready for one of your DuranDuran sing marathons again' Blaine said with a broken and sad voice. He was lying on his stomach with a box of tissues next to him and I could hear he was sobbing. This was all my fault. I never hated myself more than in this moment. 'I'm not Cooper' I said quietly. Blaine's head shoot up and he looked at me with blood shoot eyes. 'Hey Blaine' I said softly. 'Hey' he answered. We just looked at each other. He wasn't wearing the bandage around his head anymore and for once he had his hair ungelled. I would give everything to run my hand through his hair again but to be honest I was scared. In his text he said he still loved me but what if he didn't want me back?

'Kurt?' Cooper opened the door with a glass of water and a pack of tablets in his hand. 'Here you go. They aren't really strong but they'll help you.' I mumbled a silent thank you and took one pill. 'What are those?' Blaine asked looking at me worried. 'Painkillers' answered Cooper for me while leaning against the closed door, looking at me and his brother with a smile. 'Why...What happened?' asked Blaine troubled. 'Karofsky' Cooper simply said. Blaine's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. 'What did he do?' He asked furious. 'I'm gonna kill him!' 'Whoa clam down a little brother. I don't want to visit you in jail and I'm also pretty sure orange isn't really your color' said Cooper with a wink and opened the door. 'Anyway I'll be downstairs if you need something.' 'Wait' said Blaine 'You need to tell me what Karofsky did!' Cooper nodded to me and said 'Its Kurt's part to tell you. Not mine.' With that he got out and Blaine and I were alone.  
>Blaine turned to look at me and I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt the tears starting to come as I ran to him and throw myself into his arms starting to sob. It felt so good to be close to Blaine again. 'Hey. It's ok.' I could feel he was caught off guard but quickly he tightened his hold around me. 'I'm sorry' I said between the sobs. 'I'm so sorry.' 'It's ok Kurt' Blaine said again and while still embracing me he pulled me to his bed and sat us both down. 'It's my fault. It's all my fault' I said into his shoulder. 'Just tell me what happened ok?' Blaine asked. 'I...I...' 'Please Kurt?' Blaine begged, caressing my back. I nodded and I told him everything. He was quiet the whole time but when I got to the part where Karofsky punched me he hissed and hold me even tighter.<p>

After I finished Blaine was silent for a long time before he said 'That's why you broke up with me.' He let go of me but I was still clinging on him. 'Kurt look at me' he said I too let go of him. Looking up with red teary eyes I saw Blaine smiling. 'You had to be the hero hadn't you?' I shrugged and with a small voice I said 'As cheesy as it might sound but I couldn't bear the thought of getting you hurt again.' 'It's not cheesy' he said softly and before I could respond I felt his felt his lips on mine. I inhaled sharply and kissed him back while finally running my hand through his curls. He moaned softly. 'I missed you' he whispered against my lips. 'I missed you too' I whispered back. I could feel him smile then he slowly broke the kiss. Wrapping his hands around me, I leaned against his chest. 'Have you told anyone besides me and Coop about Karofsky?' He asked after a while. I shook my head. 'You should tell your Dad and this cheerleader coach' he said. 'Coach Sylvester?' 'Exactly. Karofsky needs to be expelled.' He sounded bitter. 'I will. Promise but not now. Tomorrow?' I asked while playing with his shirt. 'Right now I just want to enjoy that I have you back.' Giggling Blaine pressed a kiss on my hair. 'I'm enjoying that too.'

* * *

><p>'Porcelain and porcelains hobbit' said Coach Sylvester 'I'm glad you came to me.' Blaine and I just spent the last hour explaining to her the whole Karofsky drama. As bad as the situation was I couldn't hide a smile. Porcelains hobbit. My hobbit. 'This time Karofsky has gone too far' Coach Sylvester said while opening a can of vitamins and putting almost everything into her cup. 'Coach, aren't those a little too much vitamins. Even for you?' I asked the coach. 'It's none of your business porcelain but I have to eat now for two' answered the coach. My jaw dropped. 'Wait for two?' Blaine asked confused. 'Do you mean you are pregnant?' 'Yes hobbit. Me, Sue Sylvester, I'm with child.' I just stared at her with my mouth open, that poor child. 'My...congrats' Blaine said and I could see in his eyes he thought the same as me. 'Thank you' said Sue 'but now back to the caveman.' She took a nip from her vitamin shake. 'I'm gonna talk to Maharishi about expelling Karofsky and even start an investigation.' 'Maharishi? Who's that?' Blaine whispered to me. 'She's talking about Figgins' I whispered back. The Coach got up and so did we. 'Now Lady Face, Young Burt Reynolds get out of my office. I have important stuff to do.' 'Thank you Coach. Really it means a lot -' 'Yeah right. Bye Coach' I cut of Blaine and dragged him outside.<p>

'She's nice' Blaine said as we walked down the empty hallway of McKinley High. 'Right' I snorted 'that's like saying the Hungarian Horntail is the sweetest pet ever.' Laughing over the Harry Potter reference Blaine said 'But Kurt they are just misunderstood creatures.' We both laughed but I turned serious soon. 'Blaine?' 'Yes?' 'What happens now? With us I mean?' I asked, looking everywhere but not at him. Blaine took my hand and squeezed it. 'I hate to break it down to you' he said grinning 'you are stuck with me. I will never ever let you go again.' Looking at him I asked 'So New York is a go?' 'Like I said you are stuck with me. Pretty depressing thought to be honest' he joked. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

'I love you.'


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_'Can my bow ties have their own room?' asked a way to enthusiastic Blaine. 'Forget it Sweetie. Your bow ties will have their own drawer. Nothing more' I said as I opened one of the boxes on the floor._

_In 3 weeks school would start in New York and today Blaine and I finally moved into our apartment. He and I were already there with as many boxes as we could bring. My Dad and Cooper would come later with the rest._

_'I don't think all my bow ties fit into one single drawer' Blaine said thoughtful although I could tell he was kidding. I looked up. 'How many Bow ties do you have?' Shrugging, my boyfriend said 'I lost count at 50.' I rolled my eyes, got up and pulled my arms around him. 'You have a serious problem you know that?' I joked. 'I know' he answered grinning. 'Maybe I should start saying good bye to some of them.' 'You are such a goofball Blaine Anderson!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally figured out how to do aouther notes and now this story is over. I'm such a genius. **

**Well anyway I just wanted to say thank you for reading my litte Klaine FanFiction.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you do or even if you don't would you be so kind and leave a review so I know what I did good or what I can do better. **

**Would mean a lot.**


End file.
